Hurricanes on Waiting Days
by makrofag
Summary: "Jika kau adil kau takkan membagi cintamu!" Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke kasar dari bahunya. Sudah cukup ia dipermainkan. Sudah cukup raganya hanya sebagai pemain di belakang panggung yang takkan pernah menjadi idaman penonton drama./AU,OOC,Bittersweet?


**A SakuSasuKarin Fiction based on Naruto manga and anime but so OOT and OOC**

**MK Sensei this is one of pleonastic fiction**

**Hurricanes on Waiting Days**

**By makrofag**

**2014**

Bagi Sakura sendiri sakit itu seperti ketika kau merasakan beberapa pinset menyayat _musculus_ tubuhmu di berbagai tempat sekaligus, menarik-nariknya, mengoyaknya hingga pembuluh darahmu pecah dan _nervus_mu terputus. Semacam itulah, menurutnya, itu ia rasakan ketika melihat teman-teman kuliahnya sedang melakukan praktek bedah di kampus. Kejadian itu benar-benar merusak pikirannya hingga pinsetnya sendiri jatuh ke lantai, ia tak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa merasakan kesakitan si _cadaver_ itu, harusnya ia professional dan tak merasakan apapun—apalagi rasa bersalah, kasihan, dan tak tega—karena sepanjang hidupnya kelak ia kan begini. Kau ingin jadi dokter 'kan Sakura? Lagipula di awal tadi ia sudah mendoakan si mayat tersebut.

Tetapi kini Sakura sadar bahwa sakit itu bukan seperti itu. Bukan ketika melihat organ-organ vaskuler _cadaver_ yang dilempar ke dalam bak di bawah meja pratikum, pinset yang memisahkan tulang dan otot cadaver, ataupun tatapan kosong cadaver. Melainkan ketika ia melihat Sasuke duduk berdampingan dengan Karin di kampus.

Sore itu agak mendung, atau memang langit sore seperti itu? Yang jelas langit agak menggelap, lampu lorong departemen anatomi-histologi masih belum dinyalakan, pendingin ruang-ruang kuliah juga belum dimatikan dan mahasiswa yang lewat bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sakura berjalan agak cepat, selain takut melewati ruang pratikum anatomi yang terkenal angker, dia juga kelaparan, ingin makan di restoran depan kampus juga sayang— ia harus merogoh kocek dalam hanya karena tidak mau bersabar sekitar dua puluh menitan di jalan raya menuju rumahnya.

"Minggu depan aku ada ujian biomed sabtu ini libur dulu ya?"

Sasuke berkata sambil menatap sepatunya tak mampu membalas pandangan perempuan cantik di depannya yang memasang raut muka kecewa. "Kita bisa belajar bareng, aku juga ada biomed."

"Maaf, Karin, aku ingin belajar sendiri dulu. Aku ingin fokus."

"Ah, Sasuke aku 'kan ingin menghabiskan _weekend_ bersamamu."

"Minggu ini saja, tolonglah, ada hal penting yang perlu kulakukan."

"Ha?"

"Tch, sederhananya aku tak bisa melakukan itu jika ada kau."

Karin tertawa, "ya tentu saja tiap kita bertemu yang kita lakukan cuma berciuman dan pelukan, yayaya, hahaha." Sakura mendengar semua itu, rasanya sakit sekali di dada, jantungnya serasa diremas-remas. Sakura merutuki dirinya mengapa ia tak memilih jalan memutar saja. "Baiklah, Sayang, minggu depan oke?" Dan sore itu Karin mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan ciuman nakal yang cukup lama. Bahkan ketika melenggang pergi pun gadis itu masih melempar ciumannya pada Sasuke. Sakura jadi agak jijik sendiri, ia seperti bisa merasakan bibir tebal Karin jika teringat Sasuke hampir setiap hari mengecup bibirnya. _Apa sisanya masih ada ya? _Pikirnya ngeri.

Sasuke mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan tangan, merapikan bajunya dan berjalan agak cepat menuju perpustakaan di seberang gedung anatomi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika berpapasan dengan orang yang ingin ia temui di perpus.

"Sakura?" Matanya melotot tak percaya. Ada rasa bersalah di relung hatinya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya, "kenapa terkejut? Seperti aku tak pernah melihat adegan seperti itu saja."

"Kau dengar sendiri aku menolak ajakannya minggu ini demi menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

"Tapi kupikir tak perlu lumatan bibir seperti itu."

"Aku bisa menjelaskan."

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan aku menunggu kau mengakui jika kita ini berhubungan lebih dari sahabat, Sasuke."

"Aku sedang menjauhinya perlahan, kau tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjauhinya perlahan sedangkan setiap kali ia menyentuhmu kau perbolehkan. Kau memanjakannya, Sasuke! Semakin lama kau menutupi ini, semakin ia tak bisa melepaskanmu. Kita sama-sama tahu bagaimana Karin."

"Tenang Sakura, aku tahu yang kulakukan, bertahanlah sedikit lagi."

"Mau bertahan seperti apa lagi? Setiap kita bersama kau selalu bermesraan dengan dia entah lewat telepon atau pesan pribadi, kau seperti tidak menghormatiku, kenapa tak kau biarkan saja dia?"

"Aku menjaga hatinya—"

"Tapi kau tak menjaga hatiku, Sasuke!"

Sasuke terdiam. Memang berat melepaskan salah satu dari dua orang yang sama-sama ia sayangi. Tetapi ia harus memilih. Ia tak bisa berdiri menggenggam mereka berdua sekaligus.

"Karin itu—"

"—dia menderita kanker payudara. Ya aku tau itu. Itu cuma bohong. Jika dia sudah menderita penyakit itu sejak SMA seharusnya kini hanya tinggal namanya dan nisannya di dunia ini."

"Jaga mulutmu, Sakura!"

Sungguh tak pernah sekalipun Sakura mendengar Sasuke sekasar itu kepadanya. Kecuali kepada orang lain dan sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih. Sakura sadar ia hanya sebagai perempuan simpanan, tak ada yang tahu dimana ia akan berlabuh, entah di pulau terpencil sendirian atau di gemerlapan metropolis bersama Sasuke. Tetapi ia juga ingin diakui meski hanya sekedar status pacaran, perempuan butuh kepastian.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Bisik Sakura. Ia sudah capek menangis, buat apa, belas kasihan Sasuke? Laki-laki itu tidak akan mempan dengan tangisan. "Maksudku, kau tahu benar jika selama ini Karin berbohong. Aku bisa memercayai cerita dia tentang penyakitnya jika kita masih SMA tapi kini kita sudah menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran, Sasuke. _Staging_ akhir dan ia masih baik-baik saja tanpa kemo atau radioterapi? Yang benar saja."

"Aku tahu."

"Lantas sampai kapan kau membiarkannya terus berbohong? Kau juga berdosa sebagai makhluk Tuhan yang tidak mengingatkan kesalahan sesama."

"Jangan berkhotbah."

"Oh ya, mungkin selama ini diam-diam kau menyukainya betulan," Sakura mulai meninggikan suaranya, atlas anatomi di genggamannya ia remas hingga pembuluh vena jarinya menghijau jelas. "Berawal dari kasihan menjadi kenyataan. Aku hampir lupa jika cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa. Kau selalu berpura-pura menyayanginya dulu, dan sekarang menjadi kebiasaan!"

"Sudahlah, mengapa kita bahas ini? Kita bertemu tidak untuk membicarakan ini."

Sakura merasa darahnya mengumpul di otaknya, panas, mendidih disana. _Hell no_, ia harus berkata apalagi agar Sasuke mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku cemburu, Sasuke."

"Tentu saja, itu tanda bahwa kau mencintaiku." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat seakan memberi sinyal jika genggaman ini takkan terlepas selamanya. "Bersabarlah."

Sakura menyerah. Ia jatuhkan kepalanya di dada laki-laki itu. Karena batas dari sabar adalah sabar.

.

.

.

KAU. BUTUH. KEPASTIAN. JIDAT!

Pesan yang sama. Setiap hari selama bertahun-tahun. Dari orang yang sama pula.

"Aku tahu itu, Ino. Berat mencintai dalam diam. Tapi daripada aku kehilangannya?"

Sakura menghapus pesan dari sahabatnya. Bisa gawat jika Sasuke tahu hingga sekarang Ino masih bersemangat memisahkan hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas ini. Sakura tahu Sasuke tak baik untuknya, selain apatis dan sifatnya yang terlalu mengekang. Tetapi cinta harus memilih bukan? Sakura tahu tanpa ia memilih Ino, gadis pirang itu akan selalu menjadi sahabatnya. Sedangkan sekali ia melewatkan pilihan dengan Sasuke butuh bertahun-tahun untuk menerima kekecewaannya karena tak mendapatkan kesempatan itu lagi.

Berpisah dengan sahabatnya bukan pertama ini yang ia jalani. Sebelumnya ia juga harus berpisah dengan Naruto yang dari awal menentang hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke, selain karena ia memendam cinta pada gadis merah muda itu, ia juga tak ingin Sakura terombang-ambing tanpa status yang jelas dengan Sasuke.

Dekat iya, berkomunikasi intens iya, pacaran tidak juga.

Lalu Sakura ini apa? Sementara gadis itu sudah rela meninggalkan semua untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke? Meninggalkan satu pembohong bernama Karin pun ia enggan. Bagaimana tak benci si Naruto pada Sasuke? Begitupun Sasuke yang begitu membenci Naruto.

Sakura paham jika perbuatan Sasuke memisahkannya dari Ino dan Naruto, karena ia tak mau kehilangan Sakura. Ia teramat mencintai gadis itu meski kini cintanya terbagi pun, ia tak rela jika gadis Haruno itu pergi dari sisinya.

Sakura menerima, Sasuke bahagia, dan Tuhan pun sepertinya setuju. Lalu buat apa mementingkan omongan orang lain? Pacaran, menikah, dan berkeluarga hanyalah status pembuktian. Yang penting adalah sikap kita pada pasangan. Menikah bertahun-tahun dan memiliki banyak anak lalu bercerai pun banyak. Jadi selama Sakura dan Sasuke bersama dan bahagia tak ada masalah bukan.

Karena cinta itu untuk dirasakan bukan dilihat agar dipuji orang.

.

.

.

Sudah jam sembilan lewat satu menit Sakura menunggu di perpustakaan lantai dua. Sudah berkali-kali penjaga perpus memarahinya untuk segera keluar dari perpus karena akan segera ditutup.

"Nona ini sudah jam sembilan lewat dua menit malam, tolong pergilah dan kembalilah besok." Kata penjaga perpus yang kala itu bekerja di-_shift_ sore.

"Tolonglah, aku sudah janjian dengan seseorang untuk belajar bersama."

"Belajar bersama tidak harus disini, Nona."

"Umm, biar aku yang mengunci perpustakaannya."

Penjaga perpustakaan itu melotot, "tidak, ini tugas saya. Dan sekali lagi tolong hargai aturan yang ada disini."

Sakura menyerah, ia masukkan buku dan peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas, tetapi ia meninggalkan ponselnya di meja.

"Nona!" Panggil penjaga itu lagi, ia menggoyangkan ponsel Sakura di tangannya.

"Letakkan saja disitu. Aku sudah lelah mendengar alasan dan alasan."

Sakura berjalan cepat menuruni tangga dan berlari sekuat-kuatnya menuju tempat parkir mobil. Ia harus mengambil keputusan. Ia sudah bosan menjadi kepompong yang selalu bersembunyi. Perlu sebulan bagi kepompong sebelum menjadi kupu-kupu. Sembilan bulan bagi bayi untuk menatap dunia. Dan tiga tahun bagi Sakura untuk menunggu agar seluruh dunia tahu jika tubuhnya dan hatinya adalah milik Sasuke seutuhnya, tiga tahun? Ah mungkin lebih jika saat ini Sasuke menolak juga untuk—_Bugh!_

"Sakura?" Sakura terjatuh, terhempas di lantai dengan air mata bercucuran, hatinya sakit mendengar suara orang yang dibencinya. Kenapa semuanya bertubi-tubi. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Terima kasih, Karin," Sakura menerima uluran tangan Karin yang membantunya berdiri. Ia merapikan bajunya dan menghapus sisa tangisannya di pipinya. Pandangannya masih menunduk menatap tiga pasang sepatu yang berbeda di atas lantai marmer.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Tugas statistikku belum selesai, besok dikumpulkan."

Karin tertawa, "ah sudahlah, ini aku tadi mengerjakan bersama Sasuke di café depan kampus, salinlah. Dijamin betul." Karin menyodorkan folio bergaris pada Sakura tetapi Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak usah repot-repot aku tinggal sedikit."

"Masa?" Karin tak percaya, "ini 'kan susah Sakura." Bisa dibilang juga Karin lebih menonjol prestasinya dibanding Sakura. Baginya tugas statistik kedokteran ini sulit dan butuh waktu lama untuk mengerjakannya. Ia dan Sasuke saja bagi tugas.

"Aku permisi."

Sakura melanjutkan jalannya lagi tetapi tidak dengan tundukan seperti tadi, melainkan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi menatap Sasuke dan Karin di depannya. Ia harus kuat. Setelah ini ia bukan lagi kepompong yang berlindung pada cangkang jeleknya atau janin yang terlindung rahim ibunya. Dia adalah kupu-kupu yang akan menerjang badai, ia siap hidup sendiri di atas kakinya sendiri meski mengawali langkahnya seperti bayi baru lahir.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau masih menungguku?" Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam mobil Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari dimana Karin berada dan berpikir bagaimana bisa Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Karin sudah dijemput dan kau selalu lupa mengunci mobilmu." Jawab Sasuke seolah tahu arti tatapan bingung Sakura.

Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi mobil, menghembuskan napasnya panjang sembari menatap langit-langit mobilnya yang kelabu. "Karena kau berjanji akan menemuiku di perpustakaan."

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang jika sudah lewat pukul lima aku tak disana maka pulanglah."

"Ya mungkin saja kau datang menemuiku beberapa menit setelah aku pergi. Entah lima menit, sepuluh menit, satu jam, dua jam, atau tiga jam."

Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh ia tak tega harus begini selamanya pada Sakura. Bukan kali pertama ia mengingkari janjinya untuk menemui Sakura di perpus setiap sore sehabis kuliah, tetapi ini yang kesebelas kali.

"Kupikir aku harus memberimu sepuluh kesempatan saja kemarin, tetapi kutambah satu siapa tahu kau menepatinya kali ini." Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke, "tetapi hingga kesempatan kesebelas kau melewatkannya, Sasuke."

Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya. Baginya ada yang salah dengan atmosfer cinta Sakura-Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku juga ingin kau akui sebagai kekasih, kau pamerkan kepada semua orang di dunia ini, tetapi sekalipun tak pernah. Bahkan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar pun aku harus berjalan beberapa meter darimu. Kita saja tak punya rekam jejak bahwa kita ini pacaran, hanya pesan dan e-mail yang dengan nama samara pula. Bisakah aku mengambil hak-ku sekarang?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Lalu sampai berapa tahun kau menutupi hubungan kita?"

"Sakura dengar, berhentilah menjadi gadis kecil yang cerewet, cinta itu tak butuh status. Lagipula kau tahu 'kan dari SMA aku sudah berpacaran dengan Karin—"

"Aku juga menjadi simpananmu dari SMA, Sasuke!"

"Tetapi Karin duluan."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "tidak peduli siapa yang lebih dahulu, yang penting adalah siapa yang lebih kau cintai?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ini adalah pertanyaan tersulit baginya. Ia sudah pernah menanyakan hal serupa pada dirinya sendiri tetapi nihil, tak ada jawaban, baginya Karin itu seperti crayon yang membuat hidupnya berwarna dan Sakura seperti stabilo yang membuat hidupnya cerah. Jadi mana yang ia butuhkan? Ia butuh keduanya!

"Sakura, aku bisa adil dengan membagi cintaku kepadamu dan kepada Karin." Sasuke meremas kedua pundak Sakura, menatap iris hijau gadis itu dalam-dalam seolah menghipnotis Sakura aga ia percaya pada perkataan Sasuke.

"Jika kau adil kau takkan membagi cintamu!" Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke kasar dari bahunya. Sudah cukup ia dipermainkah. Sudah cukup raganya hanya sebagai pemain di belakang panggung yang takkan pernah menjadi idaman penonton drama.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku meminta kau memilih dan kurasa kau memilih Karin."

"Tidak, Sakura, tidak begitu."

Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat, ia membukanya kembali dan matanya bertabrakan dengan tatapan meminta Sasuke kepadanya, "aku sudah menjelaskan padamu jika kau jatuh cinta pada dua orang pada waktu yang sama pilihlah yang kedua. Karena jika kau sangat mencintai yang pertama kau takkan jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya."

"Ini beda."

"Ya beda. Kau tidak mencintaiku hingga kau tak sanggup meninggalkan Karin."

_Bugh._

Sasuke memukul jendela di sampingnya. Ia merasakan Sakura benar-benar sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Tak ada kesempatan lagi kecuali ia memilih Sakura untuk tinggal.

"Baik. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Tolong keluar."

Dan malam itu Sakura tak henti-hentinya menangisi hal penting dari hidupnya yang ia biarkan hilang.

.

.

.

"Tch, Sakuraaaaaaaa." Naruto berdecak kesal melihat sekelilingnya yang hanya ada buku-rak-buku-rak-dan buku-rak. "Ini tempat apa sih?"

"Perpustakaan, Naruto."

"Apa bagusnya disini hingga kau selalu menghabiskan pulang kuliahmu disini?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Tanpa perlu melakukan itu Naruto jelas tahu mengapa setiap sepulang kuliah hingga peprpustakaan tutup Sakura kemari. "Pulanglah."

"Sampai kapan kau menunggu orang yang meninggalkanmu, Sakura Sayang?"

"Kadang jika seseorang meninggalkanmu yang harus kau lakukan adalah menunggunya. Siapa tau ia kembali. Jadi orang itu tidak perlu susah-susah mencarimu."

"Ah kau meniru _Alice in Wonderland_."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "hidup kadang sama seperti fiksi."

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya, ia takut jika ia menarik napasnya lagi hatinya akan kembali sakit. Melihat orang yang kita sayangi menderita seperti ini siapa yang mampu? "Sampai kapan kau menunggunya?"

"Sampai aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk menunggunya disini."

"Maksudmu sampai kau lulus?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ah bakal lama banget, batin Naruto. "Kau semester berapa?"

"Sama sepertimu, _Baka_!"

Ah dua tahun ya? Itu lama sekali. Selama itukah Naruto harus menunggu lagi setelah masa SMA ia memutuskan untuk bersabar?

Tidak, tidak, bukan dua tahun mungkin bisa lebih atau kurang karena semua bergantung pada pintu hati gadis itu bukan? Selama Sasuke masih ada di dalamnya maka Naruto takkan bisa masuk, karena pada diri manusia hanya ada satu nama-beda lagi dengan kasus Sasuke tentunya. Jadi selama pintu hati Sakura tertutup maka biarlah Naruto berdiri di depan pintu, agar ia bisa menghajar Sasuke ketika pemuda itu keluar, menghambat laki-laki lainnya yang ingin pula mengisi hati Sakura, dan member tanda tersirat pada Sakura jika selama ia berkabung ada seseorang yang diam-diam mencintainya dan menunggu pintunya terbuka lebar untuk Naruto.

"Ah anggap saja aku menjadi satpam pintu hatimu."

"Ah?" Sakura mengerling bingung pada Naruto, "apa? Kau bicara apa?"

"Huruf O itu bulat."

"_Baka_!"

**END**

2415 words with end.

Ahh lama tak mengunjungi situs ini (bersihin debu). Welcome home, darling! Maaf untuk judul yang ga nyambung sama sekali, diksi yang melompat-lopat dan maksa abis. I lost my sense, since enroll on medschool )): anyway, gimme review, hujatan, pujian atau apalah yang jelas jangan one liner please, saya butuh review yang membangun haha.

Trims untuk fans (plak) yang setia pada saya, pm-in saya, neror saya, dan stalker saya terus lol. Untuk janji (yang mungkin teringkari, semoga tidak) saya bakal bikin sekuel fict ini fufufufu~~

Okay, how about this fiction? Leave on review dropbox.


End file.
